sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse of Horror XXVIII
Treehouse of Horror XXVIII is the fourth episode of Season 29 and the 28th The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror special. Synopsis The opening sequence features the Simpson family as candy bars on Halloween, trying to avoid getting eaten. The Exor-Sis: 'Maggie gets possessed by an evil demon understood as Pazuzu. '''Coralisa: 'Lisa, along with Snowball V, discover a creepy/perfect version of her family in an alternate universe. 'MMM... Homer: 'Homer cannibalizes himself after he runs out of food while Marge and the kids are away from home. Full Story Opening Sequence In a CGI short known as "The Sweets Hereafter", it is Halloween night in Springfield as trick or treating is going on, and a bowl of candy is in front of a house. Suddenly, the candy comes to life, where Barterfinger is afraid that someone might take him, but Marge Bar comforts him and tells him not to worry, because he is always the last one to be taken. Oh Homer! tells Barterfinger that even the boxes of stale raisins get taken before him, but mistakes Barterfinger's name for "Butterfinger". As Nelson's Crunch and Kirkish Taffy get taken, Apple Lisa discovers that no trick or treaters ever wants the apple, because they must be frightened that there is a razor blade in it. Barterfinger understands that is the reason, and Marge Bar tells Apple Lisa that maybe she will be dipped in caramel, which makes Apple Lisa bored at the fact. Suddenly, Shauna reaches for the candy, but Oh Homer! avoids getting taken by letting Senior Mints get taken instead, and asks Oh Homer! where is he going. Oh Homer! tells Senior Mints that he is going to heaven. As Senior Mints gets taken by Shauna, Oh Homer! tells Senior Mints that change is always hard. Shauna then opens up the box of Senior Mints and starts to eat them down her throat, to which Senior Mints freaks out and even gets scared about the cigarette breath that she has. The next day, as the owners of the house are taking down their Halloween decorations, the bowl of candy is now almost empty and now the Simpson family are the only ones left in the bowl. One of the tenants grabs the bowl, and while walking with it to a high shelf, Marge Bar tells the rest of her family that they pulled through the night, much to their surprise. After the bowl is placed onto a higher shelf, a chocolate easter bunny tells the family that they are on a high shelf where people will forget about them forever, just like himself. As the chocolate easter bunny sadly asks himself why won't people take him, Oh Homer! comforts him, takes a piece of the bunny's ears, and eats it. However, Marge Bar tells Oh Homer! not to do it, but Oh Homer! tells her to not be silly, because chocolate doesn't feel anything, so he takes another piece of the bunny, much to the bunny's horror. Apple Lisa worriedly tells Oh Homer! that she can't listen to the bunny's agony, so Oh Homer! eats the bunny's mouth off in order for it to be silent. Eventually, the Simpsons choose to eat the entire chocolate easter bunny for themselves. The camera then pans to the wall, where it has the words "The Simpsons Easter Special" (written with Peeps, jelly beans and other easter treats). But, because of the Simpsons eating the chocolate bunny, the chocolate splatters onto the wall, thus covering up the words, followed by some dark chocolate to spell out "Treehouse of Horror XXVIII" over the milk chocolate. The Exor-Sis In a pre-Christian temple site in northern Iraq (a parody of the opening scene of The Exorcist), a Pazuzu statue is dug up and sent through Amazon to the Simpson home due to Homer accidentally ordering it, thinking that it was pizza. After Homer, who has his eyes red, sings the Pazuzu Lullaby to Maggie, the statue is placed across from Maggie on her crib, and right after Homer leaves, Pazuzu possesses Maggie. Meanwhile, Marge and Homer are having their cocktail party downstairs, but Marge notices the possessed Maggie making her presence. She proceeds to kill a complaining Helen Lovejoy before locking everyone indoors, and then killing Dr. Hibbert while revealing that he is cheating on his wife. Later, Ned Flanders tells the Simpsons that Maggie needs an exorcism, but when he tries to hold her down, he gets killed by Maggie. Homer and Marge succeed in tying the possessed Maggie down, but then she starts to turn her head 360 degrees. Eventually, an Irish priest arrives, and, after testing how powerful Pazuzu truly is, performs the exorcism that purges the demon from Maggie, but Pazuzu ends up possessing Bart, which he fearfully regrets, declaring that Bart has the evilest soul he has ever seen. Bart tells Pazuzu to grow him some horns, which Pazuzu does. Homer, however, sees that the horns are nubs, not horns, to which Pazuzu grows the horns even longer that they impale through Homer's nose. Uncomfortable, Homer says that at least the horns will get him out of jury duty, but later, Homer is eventually in jury with a dismembered horn still through his nose, to which he shouts, "D'oh!" Coralisa In a parody of Coraline, Maggie is still recovering from Pazuzu while starting to violently vomit all over the dinner table. In Lisa's room, Snowball V takes her through a secret tunnel that brings her to another version of the family, with buttons instead of eyes on their faces. While the alternate family are like a dream, Lisa runs back to her world in terror when she learns they want to sew buttons on her eyes so she can remain with them forever. Lisa reconsiders the alternate family's offer after Homer had killed a snake with Lisa's saxophone. A few days later, the family finally realizes Lisa is missing with Homer accepting it and saying Maggie that gets Lisa's room and clothes, while Bart gets her homework. Upon hearing this, Bart escapes through the door and is accepted in the alternate reality. After Marge follows after her children, Homer follows suit and a meeting with the alternate family results with him killing the alternate Bart while alternate Homer injures himself on a pair of scissors trying to avenge him. This infuriates alternate Marge as she transforms into an eight-legged spider-like creature to attack Homer, who decides to take advantage of the situation to benefit himself: bringing the surviving members of the alternate family home with his alternate counterpart attending parent-teacher meetings while alternate Marge does the chores and guards the house. Lisa accepts this outcome, claiming that it could have been much worse. MMM...Homer Homer remains home while the rest of the family goes on a vacation with Patty and Selma. Homer gets comfortable, but ends up eating his food supplies, ending up with only vegetables before finding a frozen hot dog. Losing the hot dog to Santa's Little Helper in the process, Homer accidentally cuts his finger off while grilling with his severed digit cooked as he eats it. He discovers how tasty it is, losing interest in other food when invited by Ned for lunch, and starts to cannibalize himself by cooking parts of his body before his family come back. When Marge discovered Homer's self-cannibalism, she takes him to a addiction counselor for help, but Mario Batali, in search for new ingredients, convinces a despondent Homer to cook his remaining body parts as ingredients sold at Chez Homer and several restaurants across Springfield. In Heaven, Homer comments to Jesus of how he shares people eating parts of his body with him. Citations References Cultural References Opening Sequence * The title, understood as "The Sweets Hereafter," is a parody of the movie "The Sweet Hereafter." * The concept of this sequence is similar to the R-rated CGI comedy, Sausage Party. * Barterfinger is a parody of Butterfinger, and is also a reference to Bart's popular Butterfinger campaign. * Oh Homer! is a parody of Nestle's . * Marge Bar is a parody of the Mars bar. * Maggie is shaped like a , with the large hard candy "jewel" resembling her pacifier and the plastic ring resembling the rest of her face. * Mint Peppermint Patty and Mint Peppermint Selma are both parodies of the . * Senior Mints is a parody of . * Kirkish Taffy is a parody of . * Chalmond Joy is a parody of . * Nelson's Crunch is a parody of . * Bazooka Moe is a parody of the chewing gum and . * Nerds Box is a parody of . * Apple Lisa mentions that nobody wants her just because she is an apple, and she thinks they might be frightened if there was a razor blade in her. This is a reference to an urban legend where news reports say that children supposedly received candy apples with pins and razor blades in them during the 60s and 70s. The Exor-Sis * The title of this segment is a spoof and reference to "The Exorcist". The segment also parodies the film throughout. *The demonic possessed Maggie breathing out fire is similar to what the demonic possessed Mr. Lansing did to Father Lansing in the 2003 film "Exorcism". *The demonic possessed Maggie spinning her head 360 degrees is another reference to "The Exorcist", and is the second time to refer the 360 degree head scene; the first being Treehouse of Horror with Maggie as well. Bart's head spinning 360 degrees when Pazuzu possesses him is another reference to the scene. *The song at the beginning of the segment is very similar to Mike Oldfield's "Tubular Bells" from "The Exorcist". *The first scene of the segment, in which people discover Pazuzu in Iraq, is based on the first scene from "The Exorcist". *The demonic possessed Maggie interrupting Marge's cocktail party is based on Regan MacNeil interrupting Chris MacNeil's party in "The Exorcist". *The demonic possessed Maggie dispatching Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Hibbert, and Ned Flanders in grotesque manners is very similar to Regan doing the same in "The Exorcist". *The demonic possessed Maggie's voice is similar to the voice of the possessed Linda Blair in "The Exorcist", which was played by Mercedes McCambridge. *When Irish Eyes Are Smiling - A red-eyed, possessed Homer sings this to Maggie as the Pazuzu Lullaby. *After Ned suggests to perform an exorcism on Maggie, Reverend Lovejoy replies that he's afraid they didn't teach him those at Pepperdine. While the THOH series is non-canon, this implies that Lovejoy got his divinity degree at Pepperdine University, but apparently didn't minor in demonology. *After the Irish Priest asks Marge and Homer to cut the possessed Maggie loose, he tries to put them at ease by saying that if you can't trust a Catholic priest with a child, who can you trust. This is a reference to the Catholic Church's cover-up of priestly child abuse. *After Pazuzu enters Bart's body, he claims that Bart has a darker soul than anyone it ever possessed, which is worse than working for David Schwimmer. This is a reference to former co-stars' allegations that Schwimmer was difficult to work with. Coralisa *The title and plot of the segment is a parody of "Coraline". The segment also parodies the film throughout. *Maggie's "throw up" while still having a touch of Pazuzu is another reference to "The Exorcist", in which Regan explosively vomits a green-gray liquid upon the priests. *The other Simpson family's world is entirely in CGI, which looks very similar to the 3D stop-motion animation in Coraline. *Lisa's real family becomes enamored with the Other Simpson family's world rather than the Other Marge Simpson kidnapping Homer and Marge (like in the film). *Homer decapitating the Other Bart Simpson and the Other Marge Simpson morphing into an arachnid version of herself are both similar to what happens in the film. *Nelson with his mouth zipped is a parody of the Other Wybie (who had his mouth sewn shut). *According to Homer, the reason the house doesn't have a smoke alarm is because smoke is its own alarm, a reference to the phrase, "Where there's smoke, there's fire." MMM...Homer * Homer King is a parody of Burger King. * El Polo Homo is a parody of . * Kentucky Fried Simpson is a parody of Kentucky Fried Chicken. * Der Homerschnitzel is a parody of . * Fatzo Bell is a parody of . * The last time Homer got his finger cut off was in Trilogy of Error (however, in that episode, Marge accidentally cut off Homer's thumb, while in this episode, Homer got his finger cut off by himself while trying to cut his forgotten hot dog (which was still frozen), and later cuts the rest of his fingers off when cannibalizing himself). * Game of Thrones - Mentioned during the disclaimer at the beginning when Lisa says that the segment is so disgusting that you will watch Game of Thrones to calm down. * Home Alone - Ned calls Homer "Homer Aloner" while greeting him. * Breakfast at Tiffany's - Mentioned by Homer when he answers Bart's question about the oven mitts on his hands after Bart and the rest of his family come back from Ohio. Homer replies that he was watching the movie and thought he could be more elegant. Homer's oven mitts also allude to Holly Golightly's iconic look from the film and poster (where she wears a pair of long black gloves). * On the Road Again - Homer sings this as "Left Alone Again" while in his homebound gluttony-fest. * Hallelujah! - This is sung as "Hey, You Ate You", which was played twice in the segment. * After Lenny wonders how the food industry managed to stretch Homer out (despite his status as a sizable gent), Carl tells him that they stretched him out with bits of Barney, Comic Book Guy, and horse meat, much to Lenny's horror about horse meat being mentioned. This is a reference and spoof to the 2013 horse meat scandal, where it was discovered in Europe that several suppliers to major brands contained up to one-third horse meat. Aside from the age-old taboo against eating equine flesh, beef suppliers have a long history of fluffing up their so-called 100% beef products with less-expensive horse meat. * At the end of the segment, Homer asks Jesus if he understands what it is like to have everyone eat of your body, but Jesus rolls his eyes while saying, "Yeah, like every Sunday, pal." This is a reference to the metaphoric weekly ritual where Christians and Catholics drink wine (or grape juice) and eat a communion wafer, which symbolizes ingesting the body and blood of Christ and absolving the consumer of their earthly sins. Trivia *This is the third Treehouse of Horror special to have one of the segments directly reference another segment, after Treehouse of Horror XIV and Treehouse of Horror XXVI. In this case, the beginning of Coralisa has Marge mentioning that Maggie cannot go with Lisa as she "still has a touch of Pazuzu", referring to her possession from "The Exor-Sis". *This is the first THOH special since Treehouse of Horror V to have an opening scene in which a Simpson character comes out of the curtain and speaks to the audience. In this case, it is used at the beginning of "MMM...Homer" as a disclaimer that the segment is disgusting, which also features Lisa speaking to the audience (but doesn't come out of the curtain that is behind her). *Despite the title card saying "The Simpsons Easter Special" at first before getting covered with chocolate and the dark chocolate words "Treehouse of Horror XXVIII", the show never had a proper Easter special (although there have been several episodes centered around the spring holiday). Goofs *Despite Maggie's first word being "Daddy" in Lisa's First Word, Marge is amazed that the demonic possessed Maggie's sentence, "No one leaves alive", are her first words. This is inconsistent with Lisa's First Word, as in that episode, her first word was "Daddy". Since this episode is non-canon and Lisa's First Word is canon, either Marge could have mistaken the demonic possessed Maggie's sentence as her first words, or she might have forgot about Maggie's first real word. It should also be noted that technically, Homer already left the room and Maggie was alone, so she may have simply not even known that Daddy was Maggie's first word. *In MMM...Homer, Homer's index fingers are suddenly back on his hands, after being eaten by him in previous scenes, when he is pulling out his tooth to top a cupcake with. Appearances Characters Homerr.png|Homer Simpson Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson Bartsimpson2.png|Bart Simpson Lisa2.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie.png|Maggie Simpson Abraham Simpson.png|Abraham Simpson II (Opening; The Exor-Sis) Milhouse Van Houten.png|Milhouse Van Houten (opening) Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Szyslak (opening) Gary Chalmers.png|Gary Chalmers (opening) Shauna Chalmers Tapped out.png|Shauna Chalmers (opening) Snowball V.png|Snowball V (Coralisa) Doctor Hibbert.png|Julius Hibbert (The Exor-Sis) Bernice Hibbert2.png|Bernice Hibbert (The Exor-Sis) Krusty The Clown.png|Krusty the Clown (The Exor-Sis) Agnes Skinner - shading.png|Agnes Skinner (The Exor-Sis) Ned Flanders.png|Ned Flanders (The Exor-Sis; MMM...Homer) Helen Lovejoy Tapped Out.png|Helen Lovejoy (The Exor-Sis) Lenny Leonard.png|Lenny Leonard (The Exor-Sis; MMM...Homer) Carl Carlson - shading.png|Carl Carlson (The Exor-Sis; MMM...Homer) Todd Flanders.png|Todd Flanders (The Exor-Sis; MMM...Homer) Rod Flanders.png|Rod Flanders (The Exor-Sis; MMM...Homer) Patty Bouvier.png|Patty Bouvier (Opening; The Exor-Sis (picture); MMM...Homer) Selma Bouvier.png|Selma Bouvier (Opening; The Exor-Sis (picture); MMM...Homer) Santa's Little Helper.png|Santa's Little Helper (Coralisa; MMM...Homer) 245px-Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum (Coralisa) Nelson Muntz-795440.png|Nelson Muntz (Opening; Coralisa) Leprechaun Tapped Out.png|Leprechaun (The Exor-Sis) Tapped Out Unlock Kang.png|Kang (Opening) Tapped Out Kodos.png|Kodos (Opening) Wendell Borton.JPG|Wendell Borton (Opening) Kirk Van Houten.png|Kirk Van Houten (Opening) Unlock revlovejoy.png|Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. (The Exor-Sis) Sideshow Mel - shading.png|Melvin Van Horne (The Exor-Sis) Jasper Beardly.png|Jasper Beardly (The Exor-Sis) Arnie Pye.png|Arnie Pye (The Exor-Sis) Hans Moleman.png|Hans Moleman (The Exor-Sis) Ruth Powers Tapped Out.png|Ruth Powers (The Exor-Sis) Barney Gumble - shading.png|Barney Gumble (mentioned; MMM...Homer) Comic Book Guy.png|Comic Book Guy (mentioned; MMM...Homer) Jesus.jpg|Jesus Christ (MMM...Homer) Ben Daniels as Dr. Kenneth Humphries.png|Irish Priest (The Exor-Sis) Dr.kenneth.PNG|Dr. Kenneth Humphries (MMM...Homer) Mario_Batali.png|Mario Batali (character) (MMM...Homer) chocolateeasterbunny.PNG|Chocolate Easter Bunny (Opening) pazuzu.PNG|Pazuzu (The Exor-Sis) Blank.png|Other Homer Simpson (Coralisa) Blank.png|Other Marge Simpson (Coralisa) Blank.png|Other Bart Simpson (Coralisa) Blank.png|Other Lisa Simpson (Coralisa) Blank.png|Other Maggie Simpson (Coralisa) Blank.png|Other Abraham Simpson II (Coralisa) Blank.png|Other Milhouse Van Houten (Coralisa) Locations Springfield panoramic.png|Springfield 742simphouse.jpg|742 Evergreen Terrace Flandersjunksale.jpg|744 Evergreen Terrace (MMM...Homer) Springfield county court house.png|Springfield County Court House (The Exor-Sis) Snowball 1 in heaven.png|Heaven (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Pre-Christian Temple Site (The Exor-Sis) Blank.png|Iraq (The Exor-Sis) Blank.png|Ohio (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Separation Acres Condos (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Chez Homer (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Homer King (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|El Pollo Homo (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Kentucky Fried Simpson (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Der Homerschnitzel (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Fatso Bell (MMM...Homer) Vehicles PinkSedan.png|Pink Sedan (The Exor-Sis; Coralisa; MMM...Homer) OrangeStationWagon.png|Orange Station Wagon (The Exor-Sis; Coralisa; MMM...Homer) Media Blank.png|Where the Wild Things Are (The Exor-Sis) Blank.png|Goodnight Moon (The Exor-Sis) Blank.png|Spot the Hidden Objects (The Exor-Sis) Sideshow Mel's See 'N' Spell.PNG|Sideshow Mel's See 'N' Spell (The Exor-Sis) Radioactive Man (comic) Unknown.png|Radioactive Man (comic) (Coralisa) Misc. AMAZON.PNG|Amazon (The Exor-Sis) Blank.png|Sketch 'N' Etch (The Exor-Sis) Duff Beer.png|Duff Beer (The Exor-Sis; Coralisa; MMM...Homer) Absolut Krusty.png|Absolut Krusty (The Exor-Sis) Blank.png|Moe et Chandon (The Exor-Sis) The Simpsons 3G02.png|Lisa's saxophone (Coralisa; MMM...Homer) Blank.png|Fritos (MMM...Homer) MappleMyPhone.png|MyPhone (MMM...Homer) Blank.png|A.1. Sauce (MMM...Homer) Songs Blank.png|Left Alone Again Blank.png|Happy Birthday to Meat Blank.png|Hey, You Ate You Blank.png|Bustin' Loose Gallery Promo Images The-Simpsons-Coraline-Gaiman-Treehouse-1.jpg Intro Thoh_xxviii_(1).png Thoh_xxviii_(18).png Thoh_xxviii_(32).png Thoh_xxviii_(33).png Thoh_xxviii_(34).png The Exor-Sis Xxviii_The_Exor-Sis_title_card.png The_exor-sis3_(7).png The_exor-sis3_(21).png The_exor-sis3_(22).png The_exor-sis4_(1).png everyone screaming.png Coralisa Xxviii_Coralisa_title_card.png Coralisa2_(55).png Quotes :'''Lisa: No one ever wants the apple. They must be afraid there's a razor blade in me. :Bart: sarcastic Yeah, THAT'S the reason. ---- :eats a living chocolate bunny, who screams in pain :Lisa: Dad! I can't listen to this horror! :Homer: Okay, I'm on it. :bites the mouth off :Lisa: Thank you. ---- :Marge: Maggie, sweetie. You should be in bed. :is revealed to be possessed by Pazuzu :Maggie: No one leaves alive! :Marge: Ooooh, her first words! ---- :Dr. Hibbert: Someone's starting their terrible twos. :Maggie: Someone's having an affair with his nurse! :looks at him in anger, and Dr. Hibbert quickly takes out a Popsicle stick, to keep Maggie's mouth shut :Dr. Hibbert: ... Say. "Ahh!" :Maggie: Aaaahhhh-DULTERER! ---- :Priest: Well, there's only one answer here. Cut her loose! :Homer: Are you sure? :Priest: Well, if you can't trust a Catholic Priest with a child, who can you trust? ---- :Maggie: I am Pazuzu, demon of the Southwest wind. :Lisa: Wait, wait, so, you're not even as powerful as the South wind or the West wind? How lame is that? :Maggie: I used to be very important. Google it! ---- :possesses Bart :Pazuzu: Let me out! Let me out! This boy has the darkest soul I've ever seen! It's worse than working for David Schwimmer! :Bart: Yo, Pazuzu, grow me some horns. :grows Bart some horns :Homer: Heh, heh. Those aren't horns, those are nubs. :horns grow larger and they impale Homer through the nose :Homer: No, no! Well, at least they'll get me out of jury duty. :cut to Homer in jury duty, with a dismembered horn, still up his nose :Homer: D'oh! ---- :Lisa: So, anyone wanna pick up litter at the park today? How 'bout you, Maggie? :Marge: She's still got a touch of Pazuzu. ---- :finds a secret door :Lisa: A secret door? We don't have smoke alarms, but we have this? :Homer: offscreen Smoke is it's own alarm. ---- :Snowball V: Let's go meet your other family. :Lisa: gasp Other family!? :Snowball V: Already, the talking cat isn't the most interesting thing. ---- :enters the Coraline world :Lisa: Wow, for a Halloween show middle segment, this is amazing. ---- :jams with the Coraline family :Lisa: You're all good, but not better than me! I wish I could stay forever. ---- :Homer: Something's missing. Didn't we have a kid between Bart and the baby? Little smarty pants, plays the flute, I think. :Marge: Lisa! She's been gone for days and the police have been no help. :Wiggum walks in :Clancy: Not true. I helped you reassemble that high chair. :high chair falls apart ---- :Snowball V: You really did it this time, Homer. You lost your family. :Homer: Wait, you can speak on this side? :Snowball V: Yes, I just don't like to. It makes the dog feel inferior. :Little Helper whines ---- :Homer: Man, am I jealous of you guys. Two weeks in Lima, Ohio, with Patty and Selma, while I'm stuck here, working. It's gunna be lonely. So lonely. :Marge: Well, if you really want us to stay, we- :Homer: the family to leave We already kissed goodbye and the car heard it. ---- :Homer: Do you have any spaghetti with my balls? Uh, meat balls? ---- :Ned: Are you eating forbidden fruit? :Homer: disgusted Fruit? Ugh! ---- :Bart: What's with the gloves? :Homer: Uhhh, I was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and I thought I could be more elegant. :Bart: Elegant? With your waistline? I don't think so. ---- :Marge: This is, without question, the worst moment of our entire marriage. :Homer: What about- :Marge: This is worse! ---- :Homer: Maybe deep down, that's why I hate myself. Because I hate myself. ---- :Mario Batali: He wanted to me to pass on these final words. "I've failed as a man, but I've succeeded as an ingredient." :Bart: I call the brain! ---- :Lenny: Homer's the biggest thing in food, since free refills. ---- :Lenny: How did they so much meat out of Homer? :Carl: Well, they mixed in some Barney, Comic Book Guy, and horse. Credits Created by Bat Groening Developed by James "You're Scared Enough" Brooks Bat Groening Sam Simon Executive Producers The Inviselman Man Jon Jon Frinks Co-Executive Producers Trey Newsquirt Burns Smeagol Price Shrill Shriek-Enkirk I. Scream Cohen Rob ApocaLaZebnik Now The Wandering Jrw Brian R. Kelly The Vebbadook Arach-Koh-Phobia Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producers Dan 57 Shopping Days 'Til Christmas Come Play With Us, Danny Greaney Tim Long The Witch Is Dead Coraline Omine Producers Max Gammill & Tom Pross (Heads Switched) Mike Scummy David MirkinVision A Mikemare on Elm Streiss Consulting Producer Dave "It" Silverman Supervising Director Mike B. Head on Fire Produced by Artificially Intelligent Raynis Dancing with the Devils Sirkot Richard Psychotic Sakai Written by Fhrek Directed by Bubble Headed Bailey Executive Producer Al "Don't Find Me on Facebook" Jean Executive Producers James "You're Scared Enough" Brooks Bat Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan 57 Shopping Days 'Till Christmas Drools Kavner Nightmarish-Nancy Cartfright Yeoman of the Guardley Smith Hank Beware-ia and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Mario Bat-ali Ben P. Soop Daniels William Friedkin Nails GHOULman Also Starring Mangled Milhouse Terror MacNihilist Crypt Dead-gerly Kevin My-kill Richardson Murderous Maggie Roswell Co-Producers Go Kings Go! Alexander Boo! Animation Producers Dr. Victor Tomenklein Android Romero Post Production Co-Producer Domi Black Girl Magic Braud Associate Producers R.I.P. Naliwormsky Brian J. Kaufman Theme by H.P. Elf craft Score by Bleeding Fingers Music Score Producers Hans Killer & Rusty Evilhell Score Exec-Produced by Steve Stabsky Casting by The Vengeful Mariner Casting Associate Nick "Beastcast" Conti Original Casting by Bonnie Darko Editors XYK Doom Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D minor Dialogue Sound Editor Norman "Bates" MacLeod Murdered Melodies by Mired Clashes Composer Emeritus You Don't Know Jack O'Lantern Sound Effects Editor Uber-T-Og Powers Re-Recording Mixers "Mark of the Wolf" Linden Tar-Aaaaah! Paul Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Doby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Stabby Assistant to the Producers Nick Dahan Daniel Furlong Juliet Kaufman Dillon Kennedy Nadine Mahasneh Rachel Wiegman Overseas Production by AKOM Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin CG Animation Studio Xentrix Studios Xentrix Studios Animation Producers Sanjee Gupta Ishani Priyamvada CG Character Expressions Venky Raman Veerendra Patil Assistant Director Alex Que Lead Animation Timer Robert Ingram Additional Timers Scott Brutz Douglas Gallery K.C. Johnson Retake Director Drew McPhail Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Mark Kirkland Michael Marcantel Ralph Sosa Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Lynna Blankenship Daniel Chiu Sean Coons Jabu Henderson TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Jefferey A. Mertz Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Design Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Shannon O'Connor Carlos Ortega Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin N. Moore Mike Pettengill Tommy Tejeda Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Caroline Cruikshank Silvia Pompei Jason D. Warnesky Character Layout Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman Lejon Douroux Ely Lester Oscar Pangestu Kamoon Song Shane Sowell Paul Wee Lead Background Layout Trevor Johnson Background Layout Jarod Daetwiler Ralph Delgado Steve Pilapil George Villaflor Ian Wilcox CG Artists Brent M. Bowen Kyle Jaynes FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Eli Balser Dominique Blaskovich Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Benjamin Morse Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Animation Production Supervisors Deirdre Creed Nikki Isordia Ross McAlpine Heliodoro Salvatierra Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation IT Support Ché Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe Animation Production Lead Coordinators Andrew J. Lee Sam Grinberg Animation Production Coordinators Jody Brooks Robert Brunette Minni Clark James McKinnie Katherine Seibert Lilly Thorne Brittney Anne Vesquez Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Assistants Zia Adsit-Metts Alexandru Becea Margaret Glaser Ronald McNutt Rio Sakurai Trevor A. Smith Brooks Stonestreet Jesse Torres Jr. The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #WABF18 COPYRIGHT ©2017 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and The Simpsons characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Bat Groening Executive Creative Consultant James "You're Scared Enough" Brooks GRACIE FILMS In Association With 20TH CENTURY FOX TELEVISION Category:The Simpsons Category:Treehouse of Horror Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes